dvdlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
The DVD-lab PRO version is the next step in DVD authoring for advanced users who need an accessible and easy to learn tool with a full range of DVD features. Most of the existing tools are either very expensive or hard to master and are limited in their implementation of the DVD-Video specifications. Many tools that are marketed as "advanced" or for "professional" use are often actually only more expensive consumer applications with pre-cooked DVD structure and questionable user interface. DVD-lab PRO is based on the idea of original DVD-lab. Instead of insulting the user with an overdone and flashy interface, DVD-lab and DVD-lab PRO put strong emphasis on usability. The Modern Windows GUI can be tweaked and reorganized to everybody's taste even across multiple monitors. DVD-lab is also one of the very few applications on the market that grows with your requirements and knowledge. Users of other applications usually either outgrow them very soon or they need to study a long time before they are able to create even simple projects. We put a lot of effort into DVD-lab PRO so it offers benefits of both worlds. It is easy to start making simple DVDs but it doesn't stop there. As you continue to master the craft you will realize that DVD-lab PRO offers an unlimited range of design flexibility and delivers the goods even for the most demanding designers. Flexible DVD structure DVD-lab PRO is a full Multiple-VTS application, which means you can put different aspect ratios or movies with different audio channels on one DVD. But unlike other Multi-VTS applications in this category, DVD-lab PRO does not force you to use any predefined DVD structure. Each Video Title Set can be as complex or as simple as you want. The full flexibility of creating the DVD structure is one of the strongest points of DVD-lab PRO. Multiple Audio and Subtitle Channels Each title in DVD-lab PRO can have up to 8 audio channels: AC3, MPA, LPCM or DTS and also a number of subtitle streams. You have the ability to add 8 subtitle channels, these can be created within DVD-lab or imported using popular formats. You can use customized graphic subtitles (imported from bitmaps). More Menu Effects DVD-lab PRO builds on DVD-lab's available menu effects. You can use various Texture Fills and new Effects such as Metal Shine for new cool effects such as metal, gold, chrome, marble - and more! New Dynamic effects DVD-lab and DVD-lab PRO have strong integrated menu designers with multiple Undo/Redo. DVD-lab PRO also adds new DynamicFX textures that can be animated for Motion menus. Delayed menu buttons We added delayed menu buttons for motion menus so you can create motion menus with loop points for seamless transition from intro. This also works together with Render Motion where you can now specify an intro effect. Play Lists, Counter Lists, Random Lists etc. DVD-lab Pro also has the ability to add a number of different play lists. If you like to play your movies in an alternative order you don't have to add the files to the DVD multiple times. All you need to do is make one or more play lists. Special Navigation Objects There are other special navigation objects such as Condition Splitter, Case List or Return to last menu that you can incorporate into your layout. Audio-Only Track A 'Movie' can now have audio track(s) only. This is a good option for distributing large amounts of music on a DVD. In addition you can also edit the still screen that will be displayed during the audio playback. (For example, a song title). Movie Branching Branching object allows you to add a new chapter sequence into a Movie. Chapters can then be played in any order, they can be skipped or repeated in any fashion - and they don't take any additional space on the DVD. Multi-Aspect Widescreen menus DVD-lab PRO can create widescreen menus that will play correctly on both widescreen and normal 4:3 aspect ratio televisions. Connection The Connections window is the heart of your DVD structure even more now with the PRO version. You have additional ways to organize your objects where the Connections window allows for easier work with table view, split-view or snap-to-grid features. As well as the Title Button, you can now program the action to be taken when the player's remote control "Menu" button is pressed. Smart Components and Scripts DVD-lab PRO's integrated scripting language, "Lab-Talk", will enable you to make your own wizards, smart components and effects that can help you with repetitive tasks. Things for PROs If you still feel you don't have enough features, DVD-lab PRO gives you full access to the PRE and POST commands of any object where you can add your own virtual machine code using a self-checking VM Command Scripting language. Ability to Compile without Abstraction Layer For special needs DVD-lab PRO can compile a DVD without its Abstraction layer. This will work like the professional high-end systems where you can define all the links and structure by yourself. High Educational Value DVD-lab Pro is an excellent tool with which to learn and understand all the fine aspects of DVD authoring while still being fun to use. It will put you in the driver’s seat with the entire structure clearly in front of you. Grows with your requirements As you become more experienced with DVD authoring, you will be happy to learn that DVD-lab PRO is always ahead with its features. It is not easy to outgrow our software because we designed it for creative users like our self’s. .. and More We haven't even mentioned other new things like Film Strip menus or 360-degree Panoramic menus. But there are still more things to discover...